


Cold

by berrywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, oof angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Kylo is alone. Rey only reminds him of this.





	Cold

     Night drags on. Technically it’s always night, but, night as in time for sleeping. Kylo didn’t want to touch the bottle of pills next to him, the ones he only uses when he has something important going on tomorrow. But these days, after becoming Supreme Leader, he doesn’t have much to do. Check the troops, go to meetings, try not to fry that annoying little fly Hux with his saber- it’s boring. He almost misses Snoke, misses his orders, misses knowing what to do.

     Kylo turns to his back, feeling the soft fabric below him. He draws his blanket over his shoulders and stretches out. This bed is too big. Not a single inch of him hangs off the ridiculously giant bed, and honestly, he wish he had someone to fill the void. Soft sheets and so much space almost made him sad. He wish his body would just sleep.

     He sighs as he turns over, facing the empty part of the bed, where another pillow lay unused. He almost wants to tear this stupid bed to shreds- grab his saber and request a smaller one. But he bet the stupid drones of troops wouldn’t get that right. They never do. 

     His wish of another person is suddenly granted by the force as Rey comes into view. He expects her to roll out of bed and insult him, but she’s peaceful. She lays beside him, chest rising and falling steadily. Her face is peaceful, and he could count every freckle if he wanted to in the soft red glow of his room. But the question comes- how is she here? He was pretty sure it was impossible to be connected through the bond unless both were conscious. Unless-

     “Ben,” She mummers, and Kylo blinks a few times. She’s  _dreaming_ of him. He’s not sure how to react, other than to move closer, enjoy the warmth of another being. But he doesn’t dare touch her. Kylo doesn’t say a word, inspecting her sleepwear. She was wearing rags compared to his silky clothes, something simple. She was wearing a tank top, and he was assuming shorts. It must be hot wherever she was. Not cold like it was on this cursed ship. Before he can truly appreciate her presence, she fades away, and he opens his mouth.

     “Don’t go,” he says quietly. But she’s already gone. His hand reaches over to touch where she was previously laying, and it was cold. He was cold.

     It was like nobody was even there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i wrote after i shared a snippet with my two friends :)


End file.
